Christmas Plans
by ClearSapphire
Summary: Megumi has no Christmas plans. She wants to ask Yahiro, but can't. Why does Yahiro appear every time she's lonely?


A cute one-shot story about Yahiro and Megumi. Nothing much, just fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. in and way!

* * *

Christmas Plans

Megumi wasn't feeling very well. It was freezing. She liked winter for the snow, not the cold. But this year, there had not been a single snowflake, even though it was already December. She wished it would snow.

She wasn't in a good mood, either. It was almost Christmas and all her friends had plans for the 25th. Kei and Hikari were going to watch a martial arts show, Akira and Tadashi were just having dinner together, Ryuu and Finn were going shopping, and Jun was taking Sakura to a fancy restaurant. She sighed in despair. She was the only one without any plans for Christmas. She didn't want to be a third wheel to her friends.

She wondered what Yahiro was doing on Christmas. No, it would be useless to ask him. He would refuse straight away, just so he could smirk and make fun of her. She wouldn't let him get that satisfaction. She told herself to stop thinking about him.

She lugged all the bags she was carrying. She had gone shopping for Christmas presents and had bought gifts for all her friend. All except Yahiro. But then, he didn't count as a friend, did he? She wasn't sure. She thought about the time she wanted them to be more that just friends. Now she had almost given up. Almost. She had never been the kind to lose hope completely, especially when it came to this. She still had a faint sliver of hope.

There she was, thinking about him again. She absentmindedly quickened her pace. In her hurry to forget about Yahiro, she tripped over a rock. A rock, of all things! All her bags went flying out of her hand. Boxes and wrapping paper were scattered all over the road.

She looked around and recognized her surroundings. She was in the park where she had sung to Yahiro for the first time. She sighed again. Why did she always end up thinking about him?

"Yahiro, you are the cause of all my problems," she grumbled, trying to pick up all the presents she had dropped.

"I am?" a voice asked. A very familiar voice. She look up to see... Yahiro. Of course. He always seemed to come at the worst times. Every time she was miserable, which wasn't very often, he would be there.

He crouched so he could see her at eye level. His violet eyes were looking straight into Megumi's chocolate-brown ones. "So Megumi, please tell me why I'm the cause of all your troubles," he smirked at her. Then, to Megumi's surprise, he started to pick up the presents and put them in the shopping bags.

"What are you doing, Yahiro?" Megumi stared at him. For some reason, her spirits seemed to be lifting just seeing him. Neither of them answered the other's question. They picked up all the things Megumi had dropped in silence.

"Do you need help carrying all these bags?" Yahiro asked her once they had picked everything up.

"No," Megumi said, but Yahiro still took most of the bags, as they walked to Ryuu's apartment in silence. Yahiro was the one to break it.

"Christmas shopping?" he asked. Megumi nodded. "Have you finished getting presents for everybody?" he asked, trying to make idle talk. She shook her head.

He sighed. There was definitely something wrong. Megumi wasn't the type of person who would be quiet. Usually, she would talk a lot, while Yahiro pretended to be annoyed. "What's wrong, Megumi?" Yahiro asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Megumi muttered, shaking her head.

"Let me guess... You're left all alone on Christmas," Yahiro said, grinning at her. "And because there's no snow?" he added. She stared at him like he was some kind of alien. How did he always guess what was bothering her? "Really? That's it? You're upset because you have nothing to do on Christmas?" Yahiro asked.

Megumi shook her head, embarrassed. She wan't going to admit that she had no plans, but Yahiro already guessed from her expression.

"Well, you're in luck," Yahiro said. "I don't have any plans either. Do you want to go somewhere? Watch a movie, maybe?"

Megumi brightened at his words. Going anywhere with him would be great. She gave him a big smile. "Okay," she answered. At that moment Megumi realized that she had been wrong about Yahiro always coming at the wrong times. In fact, he always came at the right moment. Whenever she was feeling down, Yahiro would always be there and cheer her up.

It started to snow.

* * *

Okay, so I actually have no idea why it turned out like this. I don't even know when I started writing this story. I was bored and just started typing.


End file.
